


The Monster They Fear [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [58]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa makes good on her word. When her palace of ice is assaulted and her life is threatened, she decides there is no more right, no more wrong. She kills for the first time, and she only feels free. (A different take on the battle between Elsa and the Duke's men.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster They Fear [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaiserklee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiserklee/gifts).



 

 **Title:**   The Monster They Fear  
**Fandom** : Frozen  
**Author** : [kaiserklee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiserklee/pseuds/kaiserklee)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   gen  
**Rating:**   teen  
**Length:**   10:32  
**Summary:** Elsa makes good on her word. When her palace of ice is assaulted and her life is threatened, she decides there is no more right, no more wrong. She kills for the first time, and she only feels free. (A different take on the battle between Elsa and the Duke's men.)

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/2339291)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Kaiserklee/The%20Monster%20They%20Fear.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZSTRUZ3BEalJDbVE/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
